Harry's sex life
by Hades1541
Summary: Harry goes around hogwarts trying to learn the hidden secrets of the opposite sex. Smut only. No connection between the chapters. Originally on Hades1540. Will be on this page from now on.
1. Luna

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE.**

 **Hello everyone. This is Hades1540. I lost the password for the email for that account. That is the reason why no updates have been coming. For anyone who sent a PM and I didn't reply. I'm sorry. I do have exams so i'll try to post often but don't except too often. I'm in 12th grade now. From march ending, I'll update as often as i can. I will be posting the other story on this page as well.**

* * *

Harry POV

I was walking through the halls because i couldn't get any sleep. Currently I'm under my invisibility cloak as it was past curfew.

My drifts off to this morning when Fleur kissed me after saving her sister. I could still feel soft her lips were and how her boobs were pressing into chest when she kissed me. Thinking of her body made me get hard and i was happy that no one was in the halls.

As i turned the corner on the 4th floor, I see a person walking very quietly in front of me. They were probably scared that filch was going to catch them or something. As i got closer, I saw it was a girl with blonde hair cascading down her back in Ravenclaw uniform. But due to being behind her, I couldn't see her face. As i was wondering who it was, my eyes wander down her back to her butt.

I immediately started getting hard looking at the huge ass in front of me.

I pull out the Marauder's map and checked to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Luna Lovegood. I didn't remember her having such a huge ass. I made up my mind to have sex with her without delay. As i checked to see who else was there, all the students except for the two of us were in their dorms. All the teachers were either sleeping or in their rooms. Filch and Mrs. Norris were no where to be seen. This was the perfect timing.

I slid my cloak to the side a little and cast " _Immobulus"_ as quiet as i could.

It hit Luna in the back and she stopped moving. I knew she could still see everything that was happening so I picked her up from behind while covering her with the cloak as well. Then i took her to the closest boy's bathroom.

I pointed at the door and yelled _"Colloportus"_ locking the door.

I took off the invisibility cloak and walked in front of Luna. Apparently she huge tits as well. I started to slowly squeeze the right boob while keeping her under the spell. Then i took off her shirt and bra leaving her tits exposed to the air. i bent her over and started to smack her ass. I unfroze her her continued to slap her ass.

I expected her to protest but she started to moan and started to rub my dick through the clothes.

"Wow, I'm surprised Luna" I said

"I actually had a huge crush on you Harry, but I was too afraid to tell you as Ginny also liked you and I thought you liked her back"

"GINNY, that's crazy. I look at her like a sister"

"Awesome, then i can have you all to myself"

She straightened and turned around so that she was facing me and kissed me directly on the lips. I could feel her huge DD boobs press into my chest. Based on my soft they were, they were completely natural **.**

She pulled of my pants while still kissing me and banished my shirt leaving me in only my boxers and her in only her skirt and panties.

I didn't want to waste any time, so I pulled out her clothes completely and mine leaving us both completely naked.

"Like what you see Harry?"

"Definitely, I never noticed till now. How?"

"I used glamours to hide them till now". That actually made a lot of sense to me.

While i was processing this information, she jumped on me and started to suck me. I started to moan at the incredible feeling I got. She started to do it faster and I felt the tightening in my balls.

"I'm cumming" she stopped sucking at started to stroke my dick fast till I came all over face. I have to say, she looked sexy like that. She wiped off the cum and started to lick it. Once she clean, she got on the floor and spread her legs. That was all the invitation I needed. I thrust into her tight pussy surprised with the lack of hymen but continued to fuck her at high speeds.

She started to moan while kneading her boobs. After about five minutes, she said "I'm about to cum." I suddenly stopped and pulled out. I turned her around, not giving her a chance to complain and put her on her knees. I started fucking her doggy style making her moan in pleasure.

"Faster, FASTER" she started to scream.

I continued until we both came together, the juices flowing out of her pussy.

"We should this more often" she said while getting dressed. Then both of us went our separate ways and I got back to my dorm under my invisibility cloak.

I fell asleep with my mind filled the images of a naked Luna in front of me.

* * *

 **I had posted a A/N about surgery to get bigger boobs. I got a review about that. I didn't mean to offend anyone or say that big boobs were bad. I meant to convey not to get the surgery done only for the purpose of impressing other people. I've known few people who did it and then later regretted it. I understand that I should have used better wording. I'm sorry for offending anyone.**

 **Read and review people**


	2. Parvati

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Ok, this chapter takes place during 4th year. Just to avoid the age conflicts, everyone starts hogwarts at 14 so they are 18 in this chapter.**

* * *

Harry POV

I was waiting at the bottom of stairs leading to the girl's dormitory as i couldn't get on them without alarms blaring.

I was waiting for Parvati who was my date to the Yule ball while Ron was still getting ready. As I started to get bored, Parvati came out wearing a pink and orange dress that fitted her curves perfectly. My breath caught in my throat after seeing how beautiful she looked. Normally, in the school uniform, though she looks cute and I have realised that she was beautiful, seeing her in the Indian traditional dress meant for these type of occasions, made my brain stop functions.

"Hello Parvati"

"Hi Harry"

"You are looking so beautiful in this dress. I feel really lucky to have asked you early enough to get you as my date. Though now I might have to fight off the people trying to get you to dance with them."

"Thank you Harry. You are looking really nice as well."

We waited until Ron came down wearing the dress robes his mom sent and went to get Padma

I could see Padma try to hide her laughter after seeing Ron's robes. I noticed though Ron didn't.

As the Champions, we were required to start the dance and had to go in last.

While we were waiting for everyone, me and Parvati started to talk to each other. While talking to her, I noticed her boobs which seemed to large C-cups. That was a lot larger than what they normally looked like. But, that might be because of the uniform.

Finally we were called in. As we started, everyone was staring at us.

 **-Time Skip- (I'm not going to write the whole dance drama, I didn't like it the movie or book either. I don't think i can write that good either.)**

The dance ended 20 minutes with both of us thoroughly enjoying the night so far. We were walking around the school and ended up on the seventh floor. We stopped for a bit across from a portrait of a guy teaching trolls how to dance. While we were talking, we started kissing each other.

Though it started off small, it soon turned into a full blown make-out session. I was wishing we had a room when suddenly a door appeared next to us shocking the hell out of both of us.

Instead of leaving, we decided that since there was a room there, we could go in and explore. As soon as we got in, the doors closed and we saw a king sized bed laid out in the middle of the room. We started kissing even more passionately and meanwhile, started to take off each other's clothes.

Like I had guessed, her boobs were large C-cups. Once our clothes were off, we both got on the bed quick.

"How big are you?" she asked holding my dick

"About 6.5 inches" I said knowing it was above average

Without saying anything, she started to stroke it while still kissing me. Her hands felt so soft. I grabbed her boobs which fit her body so perfectly. They were so soft.

I started to suck on her nipple while squeezing the other breast with other hand making Parvati moan loudly. She increased the speed of stroking my dick getting me close to cumming.

"I'm cumming" I told

She increased the speed even more till I came in her hands. We changed positions so that i was lying down while she was kneeling with her pussy hovering over my cock.

She slowly sat down until I penetrated her and kept on going until I reached a barrier.

"You sure you want to do this? There's no going back"

She just nodded meeting me know to continue. I thrusted upward suddenly tearing through her hymen making her scream. I stopped moving to let her get adjusted. After about 2 minutes she slowly started to move up and down my dick.

I started to thrust matching her speed as she bounced faster making her boobs bounce up and down. I was looking at the beautiful orbs in front of me completely mesmerised.

I grabbed them and started to squeeze getting Parvati even closer to the edge. I suddenly twisted around putting Parvati on the bottom and me on top. I grabbed her legs and put them on my shoulders and thrusted in.

"Oh, I'm cumming" she said cumming all over the sheets

I continued to pound into her at the same pace. Every time I came in contact, my balls would slap against her ass. I continued to thrust into her pussy till I felt I was close. I pulled and came on her boobs covering them in my cum turning them a milky white colour.

"That was really good. We should do this more often" she said.

We both fell on the bed without bothering about our clothes. I inserted my dick into her from behind.

We fell asleep still with me inside her not knowing that the other champions and their dates were doing the same thing in different parts of the castle or ship in the case of Viktor and Hermione.

* * *

 **The dress isn't the one shown in the movie. That isn't party** **type dress. Also none of the drama between Ron and hermione happened. Everything went** **smoothly.**

 **So, how was it? Read and review people.**


	3. Hermione

**Hi guys. Been a long time. Started college so in freshman year. Had too much work to do in my opinion. So, thats why i didnt do any updates. I'll update another chapter within a week. The other story, I decided to change some things as I got completely off track and included too many things. So after coming up with anew plot, i'll upload it here**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own it; onto the story**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

We were still on the run from Voldemort, or as I like to call him Moldyshorts. It has been very tough trying to survive in the woods on the run from what was basically the Magical British government but atleast I still had Hermione with me.

Ron, who was with me till now, left about two days ago after a fight between us. Though, I wasn't sure then, I'm pretty sure it was caused by the horcrux now.

Hermione was crying a lot after Ron had left but I managed to calm her down. She hugged me hard after that which caused her large boobs to be pressed against my chest but I pushed that out of my mind thinking about my friend and how she needed me.

But, I had feelings for her for a long time. She really filled out over the years with C cup breasts and a tight ass to match. That hug just returned all those suppressed feelings.

I was on the watch outside the tent now and Hermione was sleeping inside. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to jack off now, I checked the wards once to see that they were still strong.

They were so I sat down and whipped my dick out. It was about 6 and a half long and about an inch thick. Not huge but above average. I slowly started stroking it up and down while thinking about how Hermione would look like without any clothes on. Thinking about that pert ass got me going faster than normal. I love boobs as much as any other man but I liked asses better. I covered my mouth with the other hand so that I didn't wake up Hermione.

After about 10 minutes, I felt like I close and let out a moan as I came over my hand. I opened my eyes to see Hermione standing beside me looking down at my dick.

Still in shock, I didn't even try to cover it up instead gaping like a fish. She suddenly knelt down and grabbed my dick.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"I was always curious as to how a man's dick would taste and you know me I hate not knowing something"

Saying this, she started to stroke my dick slowly getting it hard again.

Once it was back at full length, she bent down and licked the top of my dick while cupping my balls. I moaned so loud that if anyone were around, it would be heard for half a mile.

She continued licking the head for a while and then spit on her hand once. Using the spit as lube, she covered my dick with it and started giving me a blowjob. Being a virgin without much sexual contact to girls beyond kissing, I never got a blowjob before.

"Is this really your first time?" I asked through the moans.

She just nodded which shocked me because she was so good at it. Suddenly got up getting a whine from me.

But the sadness was overcome when she took off her shirt revealing her bare boobs. Before I got a proper look at them, she turned around and teasingly slid her jeans and panties off revealing her heart-shaped ass and when she turned around, shaven pussy.

Hermione pushed me down on the ground and got on top of me as she kissed me. I went with the flow and licked her lower lip begging for entrance. She granted access and we explored every nook and cranny of each others mouths. While she was kissing me, I lined up my dick with her cunt and thrust in hard, breaking her hymen. As drops of blood dripped down my dick, there were tears in her eyes.

I was about to remove my dick when she shook her head indicating that she didn't want me to remove it. I started thrusting in at a small pace until she got over the pain of losing her virginity. After she did, she started to bounce on my dick slowly at first. Her pussy was so fucking tight. I felt like I was in heaven, I would've been okay if Voldemort killed me right now. I started to thrust in faster to meet her hips as she moaned louder and louder in pleasure.

Her pussy tightened around me in a vice grip as she came loudly screaming. The pleasure of fucking her along with the way her cunt tightened around my dick drove me to the brink as I came in her as well.

She just collapsed on top of me with my dick still in her, both of us too tired to move from our place.

"That was great, one of the best experiences of my life" she said

I just had a really goofy look on my face as I nodded my head up and down.

She smiled and fell asleep on me as I wrapped my hands around her and drifted off.

Over the next few weeks, even though we continued our hunt, we continued to fuck each other at every possible chance. Once Ron came back, he discovered that we liked each other and have been having sex. He naturally threw a tantrum and ran away again. We finished collecting the horcruxes and destroyed all of them before killing Voldemort in a grand duel in front of hogwarts. After that, our sex life continued without anything major till I proposed to her and she accepted.

We got married

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: I originally wanted to stop after them sleeping but I always wanted Harry and Hermione to get married so that's why I gave that ending. Next chapter will be up soon. I'm free right now so have enough time to write. Already started writing next chapter. Send reviews with who you want for the later chapters**


	4. Luna and Hermione

**Hi guys. This chapter will be a threesome so first time writing one. Pairing is by k-1992. Thanks for the idea. Sorry it took so much time**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own it; onto the story**

* * *

 **Harry POV(This is a continuation of 1st chapter, kinda)**

It was 12 A.M. and I was lying in my room staring up at the ceiling. It's been a week since me and Luna had sex in the bathroom but her promise of more kept swimming to the front of my brain. Her huge boobs and ass never left my mind since that night.

Thinking about how they looked, I whipped my cock out and started stroking it.

"Wow, someone's horny" I heard a girl's voice say

" _Lumos minima"_ I said turning my wand into flashlight with low brightness.

The area in front of me lit up revealing Luna in her revealing clothes devoid of any glamours.

"Luna, what are you doing her and how did you get in?" I asked shocked.

"I followed a second year in under a disillusionment charm. After that, I just walked up the stairs until I found your dormitory. I walked in very slowly expecting all of you to be sleeping but apparently you were feeling the same way I was"

"The same way you were?" I asked dumbly.

"Horny" she said dragging me, with my dick still hanging out, out of the bed and down the stairs into the common room. There was no one as far as I could see in the room.

We laid down on the couch hitting it with an enlargement charm and I cast a silencing charm around us so that no one sleeping would be woken up because of us.

 **3rd Person POV**

Unknown to Harry and Luna, there was another person in the room under the disillusionment charm as well. Sitting on a chair facing them wondering what a Ravenclaw was doing in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione followed Luna since she walked in. She was studying for the exam next week when Luna walked in following some lower year student. Luna in her over confidence got rid of the charm as soon as she entered the tower. Hermione had followed her up the stairs to Harry's dorm.

She was shocked when she saw Harry's 7 inch dick hanging out of pajamas. Understanding what they were about to do, she thought of leaving but then decided to stay and watch as they couldn't see her anyway.

Harry and Luna lied down on the sofa and cast a couple of spells.

 _'probably a silencing charm'_ Hermione thought as she sat down on the chair unbuttoning her jeans.

 **Harry POV**

I started kissing Luna after we lied down on the now enlarged bed. Licking her lower lip, begging for entrance, she granted. We started exploring every nook and cranny of each other's mouths. Simultaneously, I started pulling her clothes off one by one leaving her completely exposed in front of me.

Breaking the kiss, Luna pushed me down and climbed on top of me stripping me of my clothes in the process.

 **3rd Person POV**

 _'Oh my god, since when did Luna such huge breasts.'_ Hermione thought as she started to rub her pussy looking at the sight in front of her.

Harry and Luna, now both completely naked, started kissing each other again as Harry started to squeeze her ass.

"Come on Harry, I can't wait any longer. Just stick in me." Luna said

Harry positioned his dick right at the tight hole and thrusted in. Knowing from the previous experience that Luna liked it a little rough, he started thrusting it in faster. She started to bounce up and down his cock matching Harry's speed.

Harry grabbed onto her boobs which were bouncing wildly and started to tweak her nipples.

Not having even touched her self since they last had sex, Luna came without warning, drenching the couch beneath them.

Hermione who was watching suddenly had an orgasm which watching them causing her to moan loudly. She tried to cover her mouth but Harry had already heard the sound.

Grabbing his wand, he shot a couple of stunning spells followed by _Finite_ in the direction of the sound. Though 2 spells missed her, the last set collided with her chest stunning Hermione and cancelling the disillusionment charm and sending her crashing to the ground.

This left her lying on the floor of the Gryffindor Tower half naked with her jeans and panties around her ankles.

 **Harry POV(Last time POV changes in this chapter)**

I was shocked to see Hermione lying on the ground. I looked at Luna to see the same expression on her face. Not believing our eyes, I cast a spell to tie Hermione and up and levitated her over to the couch.

 _'Enneverate'_ I said waking her up. She looked at us in a mixture of guilt and fear

"What were you doing Hermione" Luna asked

She started talking about how she had followed Luna up the stairs, wanting to leave, deciding to spy on us while masturbating. The first were fine and didn't faze me as I knew how curious she was. But, the last one really surprised me as I always thought of Hermione as uptight goody two-shoes.

"Well, spying on people is wrong but we weren't exactly in the best position having sex in the common room but we will have to wipe your memory of this." Luna said.

"Please don't do that, wiping memory leaves a hole in the brain and being a witch makes me know that I forgot something never to know what it is"

"Well, how about we punish in our own way. Sexually. You have a hot body. Are you ok with that" Luna said shocking me. She looked at me in an evil smile showing that it wasn't really a choice.

"Ok" Hermione said shocking me as to how fast she agreed for it.

Me and Luna pushed her faced down and pulled off her pants and panties completely. I untied the ropes and Luna pulled her shirt off leaving her in just a bra. She had C cup breasts and a tight ass. Her boobs were popping out of her modest sized bra.

"Harry sit down. Hermione you lie face down with your ass over Harry's lap." We both did as she said. Luna crawled over to me and told me to spank her quitely in my ear.

I rubbed her ass lightly and hit her left ass cheek hard eliciting a surprised squeal from her.

"You will keep count of 20 hits on each ass cheek. If you miss we will start over again."

I continued to slap her ass alternating between each cheek. By the time she said 10, there was water in her eyes as liquid ran down her thighs.

"You are actually enjoying this aren't you" Luna said as she held Hermione's face and shoved it down into her cunt commanding her to lick.

Luna came once again through Hermione's ministrations by the time I got to 20 slaps on each ass cheek leaving her ass the same colour as a tomato.

Hermione slowly got up after the count finished looking at me through undisguised lust. Pushing her down to her knees. I grabbed both sides of her waist and thrust in to her waiting cunt breaking through her hymen. She screamed in pain as a little blood rolled down her thighs. But soon the pain turned to pleasure as she started to moan. Luna retook her place as Hermione licked her pussy again while Luna still rubbed her boobs.

"Harry, I want to try something" Luna said as she got up. She pointed at her cunt and muttered a spell causing a 6 inch dick to grow for her in place of the pussy.

"Double penetration. Harry you stick it in Hermione's ass and I will take care of her pussy." she said.

Hermione looked at us in fear but got ready. I positioned my dick in front of her virgin asshole and thrusted in gasping at how tight it was. After thrusting in for a little more time, I was all the way in. She lost the pain and started to enjoy it. Luna thrusted into Hermione's cunt as we both started to thrust in and out in complete harmony.

Hermione started moaning so loud that if there wasn't a silencing charm around us, entire Gryffindor would've woken up. The combined pleasure of both holes getting pounded at the same time, pushed Hermione over the edge as she came tightening her ass around me. This led to me cumming as well but Luna having already came twice was still fine. Hermione just collapsed after the intense orgasm. Luna pulled out and vanished the dick.

"You want to put it in my ass as well. It would be my first time." she said.

Without even giving a reply, I turned her around and started thrusting into her tight ass hole. It was tighter than Hermione's ass as well.

"Oh fuck, Luna you're so damn tight"

I started to slap her ass while thrusting in faster and faster. In short time, we both came together, her covering my legs and me in her asshole. Casting cleaning spells on each other, we both got up and went to my bed. Deciding that she would go back in the morning under my cloak, we both lied down and I drew the curtains together. Pulling her close to me, we both fell asleep with my head between her boobs

* * *

 **A/N: Don't know how it was, really hope it was good. Read and review guys. Review to tell suggestions of future pairings**


	5. Ginny

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Hi guys, I'm back. In this chapter, every character is over 18 years old**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

It's been a week since I came to the burrow. The journey here was very hard as Voldemort tried to capture me but Moody had a plan.

The plan involved setting up fake versions of me, 7 to be exact. The point of this was to confuse the death eaters and Voldemort as to who was the real Harry Potter. Instead of going in all different directions, I suggested that we go in groups and I was going with George who was looking exactly like me.

Once we started, we were attacked by many death eaters. Me and George were able to fight them off as I blocked the _Sectumsempra_ curse which someone sent at George. Later Voldemort himself made an appearance flying without support.

He began throwing killing curses everywhere. Me and George used all of our skills to dodge his spells while Hagrid blasted every button on the button making Voldemort slow down for enough time so that we entered the Burrow's wards. Once we all got down, Ginny hugged me tightly in welcome.

Though I just got out of a fight for my life, my teenage brain could notice how her boobs were getting nicer as they pressed against my chest. I hugged her back hard but no one cared as they knew we were in a relationship.

Once everyone landed, we were happy to find that there were no casualties. Though, there some injuries on Moody's part where he almost lost his hand and did lose his fake leg. But he was ok with that and we got him fixed up nicely.

Back to the present, it was late at night and I was walking outside my room because I couldn't fall asleep. Suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me into another room.

I grabbed my wand and got into an attacking stance

"Harry put your wand down, it's me Ginny."

She lit her wand and showed her face

"What are you doing now. It's so late."

"I know how you saved my brother's life and I wanted to give you something in return" she said locking the door and turning the lights on.

She was dressed in just red and gold lacy lingerie. Her boobs were about C cups and she had long shapely legs with a heart shaped ass.

 **3rd Person POV**

Ginny leaped onto Harry wrapping her legs around his waist as they both started making out. She pulled off his shirt revealing toned six-pack abs. Harry reached behind and removed her bra letting her boobs bounce free.

Bending down, he started to suck on her boobs making her throw her head back in pleasure

They both lied down on the bed in that room while tearing each other's clothes off leaving them both naked on the bed. Lifting her legs onto his shoulders, he positioned himself at her entrance at thrust in.

"Oh fuck Harry, that feels so good"

He kept thrusting in, his balls slapping against her bare ass

"Faster, fuck me faster" she screamed

Obliging her request, he sped up his thrusts before he felt himself get close

"I'm about to cum"

"Do it inside of me"

Harry let loose a torrent of cum into Ginny's cunt filling her up. Ginny got up as the cum started to leak out of her pussy and down thighs. Slowly getting off of the bed, she walked into the bedroom gesturing for Harry to join her in the shower

Harry wasted no time in jumping off the bed and into the shower. Ginny had already turned the shower making her really wet. They started to kiss each other again as Ginny rubbed his cock. Once it was hard again, she turned and leant against the wall of the shower. Casting cleaning spells on and in her ass leaving it squeaky clean, she turned her face around to look at him.

"Lick my ass" she commanded

Harry got down on his knees and held onto her nice bubbly ass as he started to lick her hole. Ginny started moaning as her sensitive hole was being licked. While he continued, Ginny pushed her ass back into his face. Her ass was so soft that Harry couldn't resist hitting her ass.

"Harry, put it in my ass" she said through her panting after some time.

Standing up, he positioned his dick at her asshole and slowly pushed marvelling at how tight it was.

"Fuck, you're so tight" he said.

He started very slowly until his entire dick was inside of her. She let out a huge moan at the same as him. Harry felt as if he was in heaven. Reaching forward and grabbed both her tits. Using them as handholds, he started thrusting in faster and faster

"I'm cumming" Ginny screamed

Harry didn't slow down even after she came with cum rolling down her legs. The tightness of her ass gripped around his dick causing him to feel close again. without any warning, he let loose as him cum coated the insides of her ass. They turned off the shower and went back on the bed.

Lying back down on it, he stuck his dick back in Ginny's ass getting a shout from her as he fell asleep in that position.

* * *

 **So how was it. Everyone read and Review. Post which pairing you want next in the review section as well.**


	6. Fleur

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Hi everyone. Ok, this idea is by GMW lover1992. This story crossed 10,000 views. I'm really happy about that. Thanks everyone**

 **Also, most of this is in 3rd person. Now onto the story**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

Yesterday, in the second task, I ended up saving a little french girl called Gabriel whose sister Fleur was the Beaukxbaton Champion. I got berated by Hermione because I risked my life doing it and I didn't need to but I felt it was all better.

That is because, a couple of minutes after this, Fleur came up to and kissed me. She also invited to a dinner in her carriage.

Right now, I was walking over the grounds to the large carriage situated near the Black Lake.

Reaching the door, I knocked on the door but it swung open before I actually knocked on it.

 **3rd Person POV**

They both finished eating while they both sat down on the bed.

While talking, Fleur turned on the Veela charm to full power and began rubbing Harry on his thighs.

"Fleur, what are you doing?" he said while getting completely aroused by her.

"I want to repay you for saving Gabrielle."

"How would you repay me?"

The French beauty smiled at the sight and climbed onto the bed and undressed him. She crawled on her hands and knees until she took his cock in her hand and began stroking it. He was expecting a handjob, but then she spoke.

"I am going to suck you, 'arry," Fleur said as she settled herself into a more comfortable position between his legs. She gave his head a few licks and light sucks before doing exactly what she'd promised.

Harry had never thought he would feel Fleur Delacour's pouty lips wrapped around him other than in his dreams, and yet here she was, bobbing up and down.

He was having a lot of those since he saw Fleur during the Halloween feast when she first came to Hogwarts.

He reverentially brushed her silky smooth silvery-blonde hair off her forehead and looked into her dark blue eyes. Even with her mouth full she smiled up at him. She could see and feel just what she was doing to him and reveled in it. Her Veela side made her automatically love the feeling of having sex.

It seemed like Fleur didn't even have a gag reflex, but he was happy to reap the rewards. The only question was how long he could withstand this pleasure. He was fairly bursting with energy thanks to the pepper up potions he took after the task, so he wasn't worried about not being able to go again soon. But this may well be a once in a lifetime experience, and he wanted to savor it for as long as he could. The pleasure was simply too overwhelming to be denied, though. Knowing he was at his limit, he decided to leave the decision in her hands.

"I'm close," he managed to grunt. She was still looking up at him, and her striking eyes shone with delight once she heard that. Her efforts became more focused, her head bobbed with even more intensity. When she pushed him beyond his breaking point, she swallowed down everything he had to give and continued to work even after he was finished. It finally became too much for Harry, and he had to gently tug at her hair to get his message across. Fleur pulled off at last, making a popping sound with her lips as she released him.

"Did you enjoy zat?" she asked, making a show of licking her lips clean.

"Yes," he said once the power of speech returned to him. "Thank you. Next time your sister needs saving just let me know. I'll drop whatever I'm doing."

"Oui, I will," she said, giggling. "But you 'ave not finished receiving zis reward yet."

"Oh. Good. That's good. I think you might be a little overdressed for anything more though."

She looked down at herself as if she'd forgotten she was still wearing her uniform. "Yes, you are right. Give me just a moment."

He watched her climb off of the bed and made a genuine effort not to blink as she slowly, teasingly stripped her uniform off bit by bit. She posed with hands on hips once she was down to her underwear, allowing Harry to drink her in her flawless form. It was a drool-worthy sight even if the things he _really_ wanted to see were still covered. Her hands unhooked the light blue bra and she shrugged it off of her body. Harry got a fleeting glimpse of her breasts, easily the perkiest pair he'd ever seen, before she turned her back to him. There wasn't much for him to complain about, seeing as she was bending down to remove her matching knickers. He would have been just fine with staring at her round, firm, flawless ass for as long as he could hold his eyes open, but it wasn't long before she dropped her panties to the floor and turned to face him once more.

"Do you like what you see, 'arry?"

He hoped she would accept awed open-mouthed gawking as an answer, because that's all he was capable of at the moment. If ever there existed a perfect representation of the female form, it was standing before him. Between her lovely tanned skin, gorgeous face and body that was curvy in all the right places, he couldn't decide what to focus on. Then he looked between her legs and the decision became easier.

"Yes, I do not like having any 'air in zat spot," she said in response to his stare. "You do not mind, I 'ope?"

Still not capable of speech, he just shook his head signalling that he didn't care.

"Good. So, shall we begin?"

He nodded.

"I will go on top if that is okay wiz you?" He nodded emphatically, and she smiled widely at his desire. Merlin, even her teeth were perfect.

"Lie flat on your back," she instructed, and he complied. She climbed back onto the bed and slowly crawled towards him. Harry held his breath in anticipation when she mounted him, but she decided to tease by rubbing him against her outer labia. He shot her a pleading look which served only to amuse her. She had a grin on her face showing how much she was enjoying this. Just when he was about to resort to begging, she took mercy on him and lowered her hips, sliding down onto him gradually.

He wasn't sure what he enjoyed more: the feel of being inside of her or the view of her tantalizing body moving atop him. It was like he was hypnotized by the sight of her beautiful breasts bouncing with her every movement. Unable to resist, he reached up and cupped them in his hands, and she smiled down at him.

"Yes, 'arry! Touch zem, play with zem!" Fleur encouraged while continuing to ride him. "Touch all of me!"

Harry had no problem following that request. He explored her body with his hands, touching everything that he could easily reach without stopping her delightful bouncing. All of it felt wonderful, but he'd always been a butt man at heart. Naturally, his hands gravitated to her wonderful heart-shaped bum.

"Ah. You like my derriere, then?" she asked.

"Yes," he said simply for lack of anything witty to say.

"Hmm. If you enjoy just feeling it so much, I wonder how much you'd love to be inside of it?" She paused her bouncing to look down at him in contemplation, and he looked up into her beautiful face. She had worked up a sweat. On some women, sweaty and disheveled would be a pretty unappealing look. On Fleur, it oozed raw sexuality.

"I'm sure I'd love to be inside of it. I'd love to be inside of it right now, if you want," he said eagerly.

She thought about that decision while bouncing on him and spoke

"Non. I do not 'ave much time left. Next time, we will see."

"Next time? There will be a next time, then?" He was disappointed at the refusal, but clung to the silver lining she'd presented.

"Oh, I think so. Maybe you'll get the chance sooner than you think." She finished that tease with a wink, then started to move again. "But right now, I think eet is time for us to finish."

Fleur took her already steady pace to new heights. Clearly she was not kidding about it being time to finish. Harry gripped her hips and assisted her in bouncing harder and faster still. He knew that he was going to be done for very soon, but he wanted to see if he could hold out until she came. Trying to delay his reaction for as long as possible, he tightly closed his eyes and clamped his mouth shut.

"Harry. Open your eyes," she said flatly, her tone brooking no argument. When he refused to listen, she stopped moving. Reluctantly, he opened them to see her smiling down at him tenderly.

"Cum, Harry." He shook his head, but she nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm close too. If I don't cum, you can just rub me after you're done. It won't take long, believe me."

Seeing that he'd been convinced, she started rocking back and forth on him. Her hands rubbed his chest and she stared down at him, her clear blue eyes urging him to let go. And let go he did, grabbing her arse cheeks and managing a few jerky upward thrusts before he was finished. Before she could dismount him, one of Harry's hands reached between both their bodies and her legs. He could tell that she wasn't lying about being close, and he was going to bring her the rest of the way in a hurry.

She let out easily her loudest groan of the night the moment he began rubbing her clit. After countless chances to practice, he knew precisely how she liked to be stroked. Within moments she was kissing him fiercely while she experienced her first climax of the night. He gently massaged her back until she relaxed and rolled off of him.

"That was easily the best experience of my life" Harry said while panting as they lay next to each other.

"You can stay 'ere tonight" she said.

They both fell asleep until one of Fleur's friends came into the room shocked at what she was seeing

* * *

 **Read and review guys. Review with future pairings**


End file.
